


Jensen’s Naughty Knee

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen wears torn jeans to make Jared nuts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared was retuning a text to Megan when he saw Jensen sit down beside him out of the corner of his eye. As Jensen crossed his legs, his foot hit Jared’s leg.  That is when he saw Jensen’s knee peeking out of the torn jeans.

 

 

 

“Sorry dude,” Jensen smiled innocently.

 

 

 

Jared mumbled, “No problem,” and ducked his head.  After finishing the text, he pretended to check other e-mails on his Blackberry, while lustily staring at the naughty cock-teasing knee.  Every so often he would quickly look at up Jensen who was studying the small script pages.  

 

 

 

Jensen scratched at the knee with one finger, pulling the material wider.  It was all he could do not to chuckle at the gasp from Jared.   During ‘After School Special’, Jensen found out Jared had a weird knee kink, and even though Jared didn’t indulge often, when he did, Jensen had really great orgasms.  Besides he loved to tease Jared. On set. In front of everyone.  

 

 

 

Jared was about to ask Jensen to join him in his trailer when….

 

 

 

“Hi guys,” Misha said as he set his chair down in front of them. “Jensen, you want to run lines?”

 

 

 

“Sure,” Jensen said smiling more at the soft frustrated noise from Jared than at Misha.

 

 

 

While running lines, Misha kept glancing over at Jared.  He had a funny look on his face like….his mouth was watering.  Jensen didn’t seem to notice. Soon the assistant director called Jensen and Misha to the set.  Waiting until Misha was walking toward the set, Jensen stood up, rubbed his knee against Jared’s.  He winked when Jared looked up, and then followed Misha.

 

*****

 

Jared was sitting on the couch looking over his script when Jensen entered his trailer without knocking.  Jensen toed off his shoes and walked over to the couch.  He placed his foot between Jared’s legs, scooting his toes under Jared’s balls.  Knee right in Jared’s face.  When Jared didn’t move, Jensen wiggled his toes.  Jared looked up from his knee to his face.  Pupils dilated, Jared had a feral look. His hand moved up the back of Jensen’s leg until his hand gripped the knee from behind. 

 

 

 

They kept eye contact as Jared leaned forward to bite the skin covering the kneecap causing Jensen to hiss. Jensen’s eyes closed as his knee was caressed with a warm tongue and sucking kisses.  His cock hardened in his jeans. Soft moans in his throat.

 

 

 

He loved how the skin felt stretched over the hard bone.  Little hairs tickled his lips as he kissed and sucked across Jensen’s knee.  His fingers pulled the material wider so his tongue moved along the V shape bone at the bottom of the knee.  He bit the muscle at the upper corner, hearing a guttural cry of pain from Jensen. ‘That’s for teasing me.’ 

 

 

 

Jensen felt pushed back and almost fell as Jared stood up.  He grabbed Jared’s shirt to steady himself as Jared’s lips sealed over his, forcing his mouth open with a warm tongue.  One quick licked on the roof of his mouth before Jared was pulling him over to the table by his belt.  Jared’s mouth was back on his as he was pushed to sit on the table.  His jeans were undone as Jared’s tongue licked the inside of his mouth in a long sloppy kiss. He lifted his hips when he felt Jared pulling on his jeans and boxers.

 

 

 

Jared poured lube on his fingers.  Pulling up Jensen’s knee, he licked slowly across the cap as two fingers pushed inside Jensen’s hole.  Jensen fell back on the table with a thud. He gripped the sides of the table, pushing back to get more of the fingers inside him.  Jared slowly stretched him, fingers moving in and out as he bit and sucked at the knee.

 

 

 

Suddenly the fingers were gone.  Jensen watched as Jared slicked up his cock and wiggled closer to the edge of the table.  Jared gripped under both knees and pushed into Jensen. 

 

 

 

As he thrust into Jensen, he lavished kisses and bites on both knees.  His tongue licked over the prominent bumps. Scraped his teeth on the muscle beside the kneecap. Rubbed his cheek over the hard bone. 

 

 

 

Jensen’s body rocked with the hard thrusts in spite of the grip he had on the table.  Moaned as Jared’s warm lips and tongue moved over his knees.  His cock was painfully hard against his stomach. He reached down to stroke it.

 

 

 

Slapping the hand away, “Cock tease doesn’t get to touch!” Jared said with a hard thrust. Smiled at Jensen’s moan as he gripped the table again.  After a couple more hard thrusts and sucking on a knee, Jared came hard inside Jensen.

 

 

 

The warm cum inside him caused Jensen to shoot over his stomach and t-shirt.  Jared let Jensen’s legs beside his hips.   Panting Jared started laughing.  Jensen looked at his cum covered wardrobe.

 

 

 

“SHIT! Let me up,” as he pushed on Jared’s chest. “I have to wash this shirt. I’m not explaining this to wardrobe again.”

 

 

 

The End


End file.
